A Girl's Got Needs
by redcandle
Summary: Marcus visits Katie in the hospital. Oliver interrupts at an inconvenient moment. Katie is not happy. MarcusKatie. Fluffy ficlet.


"A Girl's Got Needs" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter's series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Being visited by Marcus Flint was an interesting experience. Unlike Katie's family and friends, he didn't treat her like she was about to die at any moment. After weeks of whispers and worried looks, being smirked at and mocked was a relief.

Katie didn't ask Marcus why he kept returning to see her and he didn't volunteer an explanation. She concluded it was the satisfaction of a captive Gryffindor that made him come to her hospital room every Wednesday at three o'clock and every Sunday at nine o'clock. Whatever his motive, Katie was grateful for the company.

Marcus moved a little closer to her each visit. The first time, he'd merely popped his head through the doorway and stared at her. The second time, he'd stood just inside the room and shared his theories on how a supposedly respectable Gryffindor girl had ended up in St. Mungo's.

He'd finally made the move onto her cot rather than the chair beside it, and Katie was hoping it would lead to a bit of snogging. Yes, he was Marcus Flint, but, well, she'd been confined to this room for months and a girl did have needs.

Unfortunately Oliver chose that day to make his second visit. At the sight of his former rival so close to his former teammate, he drew his wand. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Merlin, Flint, trying to take advantage of a sick girl…Have you no shame?"

Katie scowled at Oliver. Pre-dawn Quidditch practices be damned; this was his worst timing ever. "Oliver, be nice."

Marcus didn't get up. In fact, he shifted closer to her and casually rested his hand on her stomach. "Wood, didn't anyone ever tell you it was ill mannered to pick a fight in a hospital?"

Oliver babbled on about Slytherins, but Katie wasn't listening to him. She was staring at Marcus's hand. He had really big hands. If he only moved it a little higher or a little lower…

Marcus suddenly sprang off the bed and drew his wand. "If you want a duel, Wood, I'm happy to oblige you."

Katie wondered what she'd missed and decided it wasn't important. She should be trying to dissuade them from flinging jinxes at each other, but she'd been rather short on amusement lately. And they were in the perfect place for a duel. With an entire building full of mediwitches, anything they did could be quickly undone. And if the effects of any particular hex turned out to be more difficult to fix, there was still plenty of room in the spell damage ward, despite the ever increasing number of patients.

Alas, a nurse heard the commotion and came to put a stop to it. Katie sighed in disappointment as both Marcus and Oliver were thrown out. She hoped Oliver would stay away and Marcus would come back soon. For the rest of the evening she entertained herself by calculating how many more visits it would take until Marcus kissed her.

The correct answer turned out to be one. Marcus arrived unexpectedly around noon on Tuesday. Katie awoke from a nap to find him staring down at her. Her first thought was that she'd slept an entire day. But, no, that was a Tuesday nurse lurking in the background. At Katie's wave, the nurse nodded and left her alone with Marcus.

"You're early," she commented.

He shrugged. "Wood interrupted us the last time, and I didn't have anything to do today anyway."

Katie edged over to one side of the bed, hoping he'd take the hint and sit next to her. "Right, you were telling me why I should sneak around to the other wards on Valentine's Day."

Marcus remained standing. "I heard Lockhart's living in the long term ward and he still can't remember a thing. You could visit him and pretend to be his lost lover."

"And while I'm taking advantage of the handsome Mr. Lockhart, what will you be doing?" Before he could tell her how many witches were already lined up to spend Valentine's with him, Katie blurted, "It's a Sunday. You going to visit me?"

He finally sat beside her, grinning. "You want me to spend Valentine's night in the hospital visiting you? I don't know, Bell. You'd have to make it worth my time."

Figuring he probably wouldn't push her away and wipe off his mouth, Katie leaned in close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His arms wrapped around her before she could pull back.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said teasingly.

Katie gave Marcus her best innocent schoolgirl look. "I'm a little out of practice. You'll have to show me."

End


End file.
